


TMA Ficlet Collection 2019

by DoreyG



Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Delirium, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Enemy Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Magnus Archives ficlets I write in 2019 that are under 1000 words.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: 2019 Ficlet Collections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479362
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Marrying Your Enemy (Elias/Peter)

The wedding is a quiet and businesslike affair. They both wear suits, they take turns terrifying the priest and at the end they kiss for precisely twenty seconds and no longer. 

Simon cries, of course. He always cries at weddings. He's done it at their past three ones.

"This is a terrible mistake, you know," he says afterwards, when they're strolling towards the car. "It's inevitably going to end in tears in a year or two."

"I'm not sure I can cry anymore," Jonah - _Elias_, as he is currently - says thoughtfully, and peels another petal from his bouquet. He's been doing it since the ceremony, leaving a sad trail of wilted leaves behind him. "I look forward to finding out. For science, you understand."

"You are the most annoying man I've ever met," he muses, and means it more sincerely than anything else he's ever said. "Why do we keep doing this?"

"Getting married, only to get divorced in a bitter flurry of recriminations and murder attempts a few months to years later?" Elias casts him a sideways glance, smirks teasingly. "Maybe it's the sex."

"You're not that good in bed," he says cruelly, hiding a smirk of his own. "Besides, we have sex even when we're divorced."

"That is true. Perhaps it's an annoying habit, then, a fixed point in an ever strange and terrifying universe," Elias says thoughtfully, finally turns his head fully to face him and gazes up at him with amused eyes. "Or perhaps it's because you're my best enemy, and this constant cycle gives me the best chance of being the one to finally wring your miserable neck."

He stares down at Elias for a long moment, and then lets out a bark of laughter and drags them back into a sedate walk. "You never know, perhaps one of _my_ attempts will succeed this time."

"I doubt it." Elias smirks, but allows himself to be dragged merrily along without a single word of protest. "But do keep hoping, my dear. It makes it all the more satisfying when you fail."


	2. Delirium (Martin/Jon)

Jon isn't properly conscious, he reminds himself, so anything he says doesn't actually count.

Not the, "Georgie!" He rasps at the ceiling, reaching out blindly - desperately - for some form of comfort that probably can't even be given.

Not the, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he mumbles into his pillow a few hours later, desperately clutching at the linen as if that's going to erase any of the pain he's caused.

Not even the, "Martin, come back, I love you," that he whispers just before morning, actually grabbing for his hand like he knows that he's there. Like he knows about the crush, the watching, the desperate and helpless desire that he's been trying to pack away because he just isn't allowed good things.

...Not even that.

He sits by the side of the bed, watching Jon writhe in his delirium, and remembers that. And feels lonelier than ever.


	3. Dirty Talk (Elias/Peter)

Sleeping with Jonah has changed over the years, much like his names. Initially it was much like sleeping with any other victim: innocent gasps, heartfelt flushes, foolish bravado interspersed with moments of genuine terror. It was simple, _nice_.

Now...

"Oh, you're missing the man that I used to be again." Jonah - _Elias_ \- purrs into his ear, straddling him with a chuckle that is probably well earned after all these years. "That's sweet. Nice to know that even a member of the lonely can feel some foolish tenderness."

"Wishful thinking, Jonah?" He retorts, taking the opportunity to grab the man's hair and brutally yank his head back. "Hardly inappropriate for one of the Eye. Especially not the man who once wished to become a god."

"And, I think we can all agree, succeeded admirably." Jonah hisses as his grip tightens, still smiles with all of his teeth. "Really, Peter, I would've thought that you'd prefer me how I am now."

"I never really loved you, no matter what state you were in," he says cheerily, narrowly avoiding the urge to clench his teeth, and rolls his hips to provide another distraction. "If anything, I despise you more now. Although, to be perfectly honest, that is rather like saying that I dislike a punch to the face more than a kick in the teeth."

"Liar liar." Jonah smirks, and he decides in that moment that he _hates_ the man's new face. Hates every single one of the expressions it can produce, but that arrogant smirk like he's so much _better_ than what he once was most of all. "I can see your mind, Peter. You might want to remember that."

"Don't flatter yourself," he says, so politely that any sane man would take it as a warning.

"I can see the shape of it, at least." Jonah, of course, has never been inclined to take any sort of warning. The man's smirk only grows even wider, as he tilts his head back and stares at him with those all-seeing eyes that have stared from a dozen faces. "I can see..."

"_Jonah_," he snaps, stiffening.

"That's not my name," Jonah - fucking _Elias_ \- says in a sing song voice, looks at him in that horrible way that flays all secrets away. "I can see that you _do_ prefer me this way, that the extra added risk of me properly knowing you just makes it better. I can see how often you think of me, how you want me so badly sometimes that it scares you. I can see that reluctant kernel of affection that has lingered for so long, like a stone in your shoe, that sometimes it makes you feel like you're not Lonely at all. I can see what you want to _do_ to me, that tangled knot of desire and longing that you try so very hard to deny."

His mouth, he realises belatedly, is hanging open. He feels flayed, _violated_, in a way that makes him wonder what all his victims must have felt before they gave into him that one final time. He wants to shove Jonah from his hips, scramble off the bed and run like prey before the knife.

"And I see what you want me to do to _you_," Jonah's voice is smug, his eyes glowing with that vicious enthusiasm that he's appreciated too many times to count over the years. "Oh, _Peter_. You pretend to be so big, so strong, and yet you can't hide from my gaze. You just want to be stripped down and _taken_, to be wrapped in love and fucked until the Lonely bleeds out of you like pus from a lanced boil. You want me to see you. And not just see you, not just peel away your every fear and desire and secret until there's nothing left but the gut of you, but _own_ you like the pathetic dog that you are."

He stares up at Jonah, now _Elias_ so comfortable and content in his cruelty, for a long few seconds. Mouth still open, absolutely _speechless_.

...He remembers, with a surge of dark loathing, who he is. Not prey, but the apex predator. Not the victim, but the killer. Not the passive weakling, but the knife itself. He _snarls_, uses his greater bulk to flip motherfucking Elias to the bed and pin him there until he gasps in pain.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he informs the man, baring his teeth with a savage rage that thrums through every inch of him. "And, afterwards, I'm going to remember this. I'm going to make you _suffer_, for what you think you've seen about me."

"I look forward to it." Elias, human Jonah no longer, purrs. And his eyes remain gleeful, as he arches up into a violent kiss.


End file.
